


The Power of Her Name

by realityisoverrated



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, NSFW Art, OlicityValentinesDaySmutAThon2018, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's Oliver and Felicity's first Valentine's Day as a married couple. Felicity wasn't looking for a big romantic gesture, but she was looking for more action than her husband doing paperwork. Felicity decides to take her bull by the horns.





	The Power of Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has spoilers up through the last aired episode 613.
> 
> My prompt was a picture. The picture appears below.

 

Felicity’s fingers lightly trailed back across a small patch of Oliver’s exposed stomach. It was eleven o’clock in the evening on Valentine’s Day, and their first one together as a married couple. Oliver had cooked spaghetti bolognese, William’s favorite, and a mint chocolate torte, Felicity’s favorite. They watched the Bourne Identity, Oliver’s favorite, together and then retired to their rooms. William was asleep when Felicity checked on him an hour earlier, but Oliver was still buried in work from the mayor’s office. The holiday was starting to look like it was going to be a lot like their honeymoon – nonexistent.

It wasn’t that Felicity put much importance on Valentine’s Day – she didn’t. It was an excuse to inflate the price of chocolate and flowers. Even if they weren’t parents now, it was a Wednesday, the busiest night for crime in Star City. They wouldn’t have spent the night in a fancy restaurant eating from an overpriced prixe fixe menu, followed by slowly making love. More than likely, Oliver would’ve spent his night punching bad guys, followed by icing his knees while they ate takeout and watched Netflix before collapsing from exhaustion.

No, Felicity wasn’t expecting a grand romantic gesture but, for some reason, she was feeling it’s absence keenly. “Earth to Oliver,” she said as her fingers continued to stroke his stomach.

“Mmm,” he answered.

“There’s still another hour left in today,” she reminded him.

“If the light is bothering you, I can read in the other room,” he said without looking up from his reading.

Felicity sighed with frustration. It was starting to feel like they hadn’t been on the same page in their marriage since their wedding reception. “I’d rather you not read in bed with me,” she responded.

Oliver looked up, a small frown on his lips, “I really need to finish this before my meeting with Councilwoman Reyes tomorrow.”

“Valentine’s Day is only one day. Can’t we manage one night of being a normal couple? I know we couldn’t do a honeymoon, but can’t we have tonight?” she asked.

“Our honeymoon?” he asked, sitting up a little straighter. “I thought we agreed – Aruba, when things calm down. Are you upset about the honeymoon?”

“This isn’t about the honeymoon,” she answered truthfully. She wasn’t angry they hadn’t gone on a honeymoon. The wedding was a spur of the moment decision. They had a twelve-year-old at home. Oliver was under indictment and couldn’t leave the country – she wasn’t sure what the FBI’s position was on alternative earths. Cayden James was extorting the city with the threat of a fire bomb. They would find time for a honeymoon - two weeks on a beach with nothing to worry about but sunburn and too much sex.

“I don’t understand,” he said with confusion. “I thought you weren’t a believer in Valentine’s Day.”

“I’m not, but we captured Cayden James - the fire bomb is in ARGUS custody. Yes, Diaz, Anatoly and Black Siren are all still at large, but for Star City, that’s like a three out of ten on the imminent threat scale. We have a night off from all the drama. William is fast asleep. Can’t we fuck like normal newlyweds do on Valentine’s Day?”

“I’m sorry, hon. I didn’t think you’d care if we didn’t do the whole hearts and flowers thing tonight. What if we celebrate Valentine’s Day this weekend? We can dress up – drink a really expensive bottle of red – I’ll rent us a hotel room at the Fairmont and we can fuck until we forget our names,” Oliver offered. “I really need to read this tonight.”

Felicity was done being understanding. She was horny and she was going to take her bull by the horns, so to speak. Her fingers lightly traced over his jeans. His cock twitched as her fingers danced over it.

“Felicity,” Oliver said with a breathy chuckle.

When he said her name like that he meant, _“Don’t distract me, I need to read this.”_

Her fingers stilled, and she popped the button on his jeans. Felicity fought a smiled as her fingers trailed between his navel and his now opened button.

Oliver’s breath hitched, “Felicity.”

This time her name meant, _“Give me ten more minutes and then I’m all yours.”_

Felicity didn’t want to give him ten more minutes. He could read his legislative memo in the morning while he drank his coffee and listened to the sports scores. She tugged on his zipper and lowered it slowly. Her pinky barely dipped below the waistband of his boxer briefs.

His head tipped back, and his paperwork landed on his chest. “Felicity,” he practically moaned.

This time he was begging, _“Please.”_

She didn’t require further encouragement and her hand slid beneath his waistband and she cupped his semi-hard erection. She placed a kiss below his belly button and his hips jerked. Felicity gave him a gentle squeeze before running her hand back out of his pants.

Oliver’s breathing stilled. He watched her as she smiled innocently at him. “Felicity?”

_“Why are you stopping?”_

Her hand returned to inside his underwear and she squeezed him with a little more pressure than before. She wrapped her hand around his cock and began to slowly pull as she twisted her wrist. Oliver grew hard within a few seconds.

“Felicity,” he said, licking his lips.

_“Yes.”_

Between his growing erection and his tight jeans, it was becoming increasingly difficult to maneuver her hand inside his underwear. She pulled her hand free, and then rose from the bed.

“Felicity,” he pleaded, his eyes following her every move.

_“Don’t go.”_

Felicity double checked the lock on their bedroom door. She wasn’t going to be the cause of William requiring thirty years of intensive therapy for walking in on his parents. Satisfied that they were safe from any surprise visitors, she pulled her tank top off and threw it at Oliver. She pushed her rubber ducky pajama bottoms over her hips and stepped out of them. She watched her husband as she stood at the bottom of their bed, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

“Felicity,” he said reverently.

_“You’re beautiful.”_

Felicity took hold of his pant legs and tugged. Oliver lifted his hips and his jeans easily slid down his legs and quickly joined her pajamas on the floor. Felicity knelt beside his legs and quickly pulled his underwear off, throwing it behind her. She tapped his t-shirt, “Off.”

Oliver sat up and tossed his t-shirt across the room so fast, for a moment, she thought he might’ve acquired super human speed. He held his arms opened, “Felicity.”

_“Come here.”_

Felicity allowed herself to be guided into Oliver’s full body embrace. His strong arms banded across her back before they separated. One hand buried itself in her golden locks, the other cupped her bottom. He nuzzled her nose before sucking her bottom lip between his in a gentle kiss. Oliver rolled them onto their sides, tangling their legs together. Oliver’s body was warm, and his lips were soft as they took their time to gently caress one another.

The outside world fell away as Felicity became lost in his eyes and they only existed for each other. There wasn’t a city in need of heroes or a mayor, willing to sacrifice everything on her behalf. There wasn’t a start-up business starving for capital or a business partner barely speaking to her. There wasn’t a twelve year old little boy still grieving for his mom and trying to find his place amongst a family of strangers. There wasn’t an FBI agent hellbent on destroying her family. All that existed in their small, warm cocoon was their love.

Felicity lightly pushed on his shoulder, and he immediately rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Oliver brushed the hair from her eyes, “Felicity.”

_“I love you.”_

“I love you too.” Felicity covered his face with kisses, earning her a deep rumble of laughter. Nothing made her happier than the sound of his laugh. Always a rare commodity, Oliver’s laughter had become increasingly rare since the FBI had begun their investigation and they’d learned that Rene had betrayed them. The possibility that Oliver could be separated from his wife and son was weighing heavily on his mind. He did his best to stay positive, for William’s sake, and focused on the present, instead of the potential life sentence.

Felicity made herself a silent promise to redouble her efforts to find a way to undermine the FBI’s evidence, and make sure she didn’t have to research conjugal visits in federal prisons. She giggled, and then snorted. Oliver cocked an eyebrow. She shook her head, “I promise, you don’t want to know.”

Oliver’s face lit up with a smile, “Felicity.”

_“Tell me.”_

She had no intentions of taking the smile from his face with her random thoughts about prison sex. Felicity bit her lip and shook her head. “It’s an inside thought, and it’s staying inside.”

Oliver’s fingers brushed over her ribs in a sensual caress right before he began to tickle her.

Felicity squirmed above him, as she tried to escape his fingers. “Stop,” she panted, “or I won’t give your arrow any attention.”

Oliver’s hands instantly dropped to the bed. His eyebrows danced on his forehead in a silent challenge.

“Much better,” Felicity praised. She slowly wiggled her way down his chest until she was straddling his lap. She gave him a playful swirl of her hips before attempting to slide down his thighs to give his arrow the attention she’d promised. Oliver’s hands took hold of her hips and pulled her back onto his lap. His cock was hard and bumped against her entrance. She wasn’t ready to take him inside, instead, she slowly ground against him. His cock slid through her wet heat and made her hips jump every time his head brushed against her clit.

“Felicity,” he sighed as his hands squeezed her hips and tried to guide her movements.

_“Yes.”_

Felicity shook her head, her long blonde curls brushing her shoulders. “So impatient,” she teased.

Oliver lowered a hand from her hip and ran his fingers through her folds. With a wink, he rolled her clit between his fingers. Felicity’s head fell back, and her hips stilled.

“Oliver,” she moaned as her pleasure began to build.

“Felicity?” he teased.

_“Who’s impatient now?”_

Felicity lifted up slightly and reached behind herself to grasp his cock and guide him to her entrance. When she lowered herself back down, he was sheathed completely within her warm, wet heat.

“Felicity,” he said, his eyes fixed to hers.

_“Perfect.”_

She held out her hands and Oliver laced their fingers together. He pulled her forward until their chests were touching and her lips were within his reach. Felicity gently tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, causing his hips to piston up. She released his lip and ran her tongue across it. He opened to her and she slowly licked into his mouth. Every time her tongue stroked the roof of his mouth, his hips lifted from the bed, driving his cock deep within her. Oliver took control of the kiss and sucked on her tongue the same way he sucked on her clit with short and strong pulses. She ground her clit against his pubic bone, desperate for friction. Her clit was pulsating with every pull of Oliver’s mouth on her tongue.

Felicity broke their kiss with a gasp. Using their joined hands for leverage, she sat up to improve her alignment with his body. Her orgasm was building and she’d run out of patience. Oliver bent his knees, providing her with support. She leaned back against his thighs, to ensure that every time she raised and lowered herself on his cock, the ridge of his head would brush against her g-spot. Her walls clenched as her body wound tighter and tighter towards her release. The pressure against her inner wall was making her shake with the intensity of the pleasure it was giving her. Her orgasm was pooling low in her belly, and she added a swirl of her hips every time she took Oliver completely inside. She was losing her rhythm as her body was taken over by her impending orgasm. She shifted her movements to a figure eight against his pubic bone. “Oliver,” she said, licking her lips.

Oliver’s fingers returned to her clit. He pressed his thumb firmly against it and allowed her own movements to provide the friction she needed to fall over the edge. His other hand brushed across her nipples before resting between her breasts. “Felicity,” he demanded.

_“Look at me.”_

Felicity’s head fell forward and her eyes locked with his as they chased her pleasure together. A small smile tugged on his lips and his eyes went wide with encouragement. Her orgasm blossomed out from her core and sent waves of pleasure radiating out to her toes and head.

Boneless, Felicity collapsed forward against his chest. She tucked her head between his shoulder and neck. “Oliver,” she whispered.

Without breaking their connection, Oliver rolled them, pushing one of her knees against her chest as he thrusted. “Felicity,” he said against her lips.

_“I need you.”_

Felicity ran her hands up Oliver’s back. “I’m right here,” she promised.

There were many things to admire about Oliver’s rigorous training, but his stamina was the thing Felicity most benefited from. The angle of Felicity’s hips, allowed for deep penetration. Their hips were aligned, and pelvis was in perfect position to maintain constant pressure on her clit. He’d picked this position because he planned on Felicity having a second orgasm before he had his first.

Oliver stared into Felicity’s eyes as he slowly slid his cock in and out of her. Oliver was a generous and loving partner, and made no demands of Felicity in the bedroom, save one. Oliver insisted on making eye contact when they made love. At first, Felicity found his attention to be unsettling. She felt completely vulnerable to his consuming gaze, until she realized that he was as vulnerable to her. He was showing her the things he sometimes struggled to say. When their eyes were locked as they made love, they were hiding nothing from each other. When Felicity looked into his eyes, she could see the truth of his love for her and the absence of any doubt. In those precious moments when their bodies were joined, they were truly made of one flesh and one mind.

Felicity’s second orgasm of the night was slowly coiling tightly in her belly. She reached down and grabbed Oliver’s ass and pulled him close. “Harder,” she demanded.

Felicity could feel Oliver’s smile against her lips. He got up on his knees and began to drive his thrusts with power. Her hands flew over her head and braced against their headboard to keep his thrusts from pushing her up the mattress. She lifted her second knee, with her foot flat on the mattress. This position enabled her to meet her husband thrust for thrust.

“Felicity,” he said with urgency.

_“I’m close.”_

“Oh god,” she cried, “fuck me, Oliver.”

His hand slid between them and began to rub her clit in fast, tight circles. Oliver’s eyes never left hers.

“Yes,” she cried as her orgasm climbed to the edge, “don’t stop.”

Felicity began to buck beneath Oliver as her second orgasm exploded out from her core. Her internal walls pulsed around Oliver and he gave one final thrust before he found his own release.

Oliver straightened his legs and covered his wife with his body. He kissed her softly before lowering his head to her shoulder. “Felicity,” he said with a kiss to her neck.

_“I love you.”_

Felicity kissed his temple and clenched her inner walls. Oliver shuddered above her. She did it again, and Oliver laughed softly against her ear. Felicity’s hands roamed his back and her legs hooked beneath his ass. His weight was comforting, and she wasn’t ready to lose their connection. “I love you.”

Oliver lifted his head and smiled at his wife, “I love you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she grinned.

“I got you something,” he said with a shy smile.

“I know, two orgasms. Thank you,” she said, squeezing his ass as she clenched her inner walls again.

Oliver laughed, “Besides orgasms.”

The smile fell from her face, “But we agreed, no presents.” They had agreed. She’d been firm.

“Well,” he said, looking away, “it’s not exactly a Valentine’s Day present.”

“It’s a present present?” she asked, looking for a loophole.

He kissed the tip of her nose. “It’s long overdue.”

Felicity reluctantly let him go and immediately felt bereft at the loss of their connection. He opened their closet, but quickly looked back at her, “Close your eyes.”

She complied. Her ears strained as he moved things around. She kept them closed when he returned to the bed and laid beside her.

“Felicity,” he said gently.

_“Open your eyes.”_

Sitting in Oliver’s opened palm was a small blue velvet box.

“Oliver.” Her hand hesitated from taking the box from him.

“It’s not the same ring. I thought we should start fresh,” he said nervously.

Felicity opened the box and tears filled her eyes. It was a simple band with a cushion cut diamond. “It’s perfect,” she said as she removed the ring from the box.

“I know it’s not as big as the last ring, but it’s what I could afford on my salary,” he explained.

She kissed him. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

When she went to put it on, he took her hand, “It’s inscribed.”

Felicity squinted, but she couldn’t make out the words, “I don’t have my contacts in.”

Oliver took Felicity’s left hand and slid the ring on above her wedding ring. “It says, you will always be my girl,” he said, as the ring nestled into place.

_“Felicity.”_

A small sob of happiness bubbled out of Felicity. She threw her arms around his neck, “You have a way with words, Oliver Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
